Beware of Banshee
by Frostbite711
Summary: Tara Williams is new to Amity Park, but she unfortunately faces things most teens don't. She's half ghost - Several Generations. And when her family is taken by her loathed enemy, she must ask the boy she least expected for help: Danny Fenton. But little does she know that she has feelings for him, and he likewise. Alternate Ending to Phantom Planet
1. Meet Tara

**This is my first DP fanfiction. I have had this idea for a long time, so here it is!**

**And in light of someone's requests to not center, I have taken the liberty to align right.**

**DISCLAIMER: In case you didn't already know, I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. I only own Tara, Mrs. Frizzle, Jake, and Tara's family**

**Here's chapter one!**

* * *

Tara walked down the hall, ducking and dodging the other students. Several liked to bully her friend, Jake, but they kept their distance when Tara was around.

She was unpopular, but she had learned martial arts, so she could beat them six ways to Sunday. A though, outcast girl who put off this, "Back off or you'll pay the price" vibe.

She walked to her locker and spun her combination. Jake turned toward her and said, "You're oddly quiet today."

She nodded. "Yeah, I accidentally scared my mother this morning." She lowered her voice to a very soft whisper,"I phased through the floor of my room, ending up stuck half-way through the couch."

"Yikes, that is a little spooky."

Tara laughed wryly, "just be glad you don't have to deal with what I do."

"No normal teenager does."

"Shh! We can't let others know about you know..."

Jake nodded, "Yep."

She grabbed her books for English and then walked into the class room.

Mrs. Frizzle, the teacher, smiled up at them when they entered. "Morning Tara, morning Jake."

Mrs. Frizzle was a tall, thin woman with curly red hair and bright blue eyes with glasses.

Tara and Jake took their seats as the other students came in.

Tara looked at Jake and stuck her tongue out, he made a weird face back at her. Then Tara tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Her green eyes scanned the room.

The bell rang and Mrs. Frizzle stood up from her desk, getting ready to start class as kids took their seats. Then announcements came on. Just the usual junk: Good morning, food for lunch, upcoming dance, and etc.

But then something unusual was said, "Attention all students, we have heard reports that our very own Danny Phantom is coming to Amity Park. Now I know all of you are probably excited, but in no case, are you allowed to slack off in class. Thank you."

Tara's eyes widened, and while most the other kids let out a whoop of excitement, she just stared strait ahead. Jake wave a hand in front of her face.

"Tara, you there? Earth to Tara."

She blinked, "Wha?"

"You just blacked out. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She whispered.

"Okay class, settle down." Eventually the class did, and Mrs. Frizzle continued on with her lesson.

The rest of the day went by quickly, too quickly to Tara. And soon, she and Jake were grabbing their bags and walking home.

Tara stared at the ground, her thoughts muddled. She jumped when Jake said something.

"What? Sorry, my mind isn't working right at this moment."

"Why?"

She sighed, twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. "Because, of the announcement earlier today."

Jake stopped, and she did as well. "Which one?"

She rolled her eyes, "The last one."

"Oh right. Danny Phantom."

"I-I just don't know what to do. If he's coming to town, then it could be a big problem for me and my family."

Jake nodded sympathetically.

Then they continued walking in silence, stopping when they reached Tara's place. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Tara." said Jake, smiling.

"Tomorrow." She responded, opening the door to her house and heading in.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Tara called upon entering the house and closing the door. Her father came into the entrance and asked, "How was your day? Did you have any...accidents?"

She shook her head. "Strange and no accidents."

"How so? Wait, are you okay?" He asked, stepping away from his daughter.

She hung her head. "Did you here the announcement? They should have shown it on TV."

"Wait...Is is about Danny Phantom?"

She nodded, looking up.

Her father smiled. "Don't worry about it. If you want, we can even go out tonight, to help you relax."

"That'd be great! I'll work on my homework first."

Then she ran up stairs to her room. And flinging her backpack on her bed, she pulled out her school books.

* * *

Tara stood in their back yard. Her father next to her as a dome went above them to hide them from others.

Tara looked at her father for the go to. Her gave her a thumbs up and she closed her eyes, concentrating. It didn't take much, since she had been doing this since she was four-and-a-half.

A bright flash! And then Tara's outfit changed. She had been wearing blue jeans, but now they were green and torn. Her green eyes turned purple, and her hair turned black. Her t-shirt became a dark green leather jacket with a green striped shirt and she now wore purple fingerless gloves.

She looked at her father to see that he had changed as well.

Then she lifted herself off the ground, and they flew out of the dome, phasing through it.

They came out the other side and shot through the air. Tara called herself Banshee in this form.

Banshee rolled herself onto her back and shot a beam of green fire toward her father. He smiled and shot back at her. She dodged and laughed.

Now this, was flying. You could be free, with out boundaries.

Then they turned and headed home.

* * *

The next day, Tara walked to school next to Jake, and another outcast named Tucker. She ran a hand through her hair to make sure there were no tangles.

"So, you feeling better Tara?" asked Jake.

She turned her head to look at him. "I'm fine. My father helped me some."

Jake smiled. Only he knew about her strange powers, well except her parents who knew because of her father.

Suddenly she felt herself bump into something. "Uff!"

She looked up to see a man in a trench coat and bowler hat. A girl about her age stood next to the man, her hair was black and she wore black and purple clothes.

"Sam?" said Tucker. Tara and Jake looked at him.

"Tucker? Is that you?" asked the man.

"Who?"

The man stepped closer. "It's me, Danny."

"Dann-"

"Shh! I'm trying to hide from the screaming girls." Danny said.

Tara narrowed her eyes and stepped back. "Well, Danny Fenton. If you wanted to avoid people, you shouldn't have dressed like some one trying to hide."

"Um...who are you? I don't remember you."

Tara smiled. "You wouldn't, or at least shouldn't. My name is Tara. I moved here recently, before the school year started. Speaking of which..." Tara then grabbed Jake's hand and they ran for school.

* * *

**: )  
**

**Hope you liked it! I hope to continue this story.**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Celebrity

**Hello again! You know, I actually wrote the first chapter on my website. Anyway, I hope to get at least one follower and possibly a review. It'd really help spur me on. The more reviews I get, the higher chance it is that I will continue this story, unless I really like it and decide to continue...**

**With that in mind, please r&amp;r.**

**Here is Chapter two!**

* * *

Danny watched as Tara dragged her friends away and then started walking toward schiol with Tucker and Sam. Sam was looking as Tucker with an odd look.

Finally she said, "You like her, or at least hit on her."

Tucker stared at her and managed to reply, "No I don't! And even if I did, I wouldn't get very far. She's not one you want mad at you or you want to mess with."

He glanced at Tucker. "Why's that?"

"She knows martial arts and even the bullies leave her alone. Because of this, most of us nerds try to hang out with her, if only not to get out butt's wooped."

"Wouldn't she get angry with you following her around a lot?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't seem like it. She may seem hostile when you first get to meet her, but she can actually be quiet nice."

The walked in silence for a while before Danny looked at the watch on his wrist. His eyes widened. "Guys, we need to run _now _if we plan on getting to school an time. And I don't want to be late for my first day back to highschool."

* * *

Danny sat in english class, with luckily, a new teacher. She had told him to call her Mrs. Frizzle. He thought it was pretty ironic that the teacher named Frizzle, had frizzy red hair.

He sat in his seat, on time. He glanced around at his class mates and was surprised to see Tara here, right in front of him. He was also glad that he was early.

Then students started trickling in and a few stopped at the door, blocking entry as they spotted Danny. He shrunk in his seat as one of the girls, Paulina, rushed over while squealing. Tara turned to her and narrowed her eyes.

"Paulina, back off. I know he's big celebrity, but everyone needs their space." She hissed.

"I don't have to listen to you Will-_ma_." Paulina retorted. Danny felt trapped between the two girls as they glared daggers at each other.

"It's Williams genius. Not that you'd know the difference, you being half stupid...Well, both you and Dash. Wait! You two would make the perfect couple!" Tara said this sarcastically with a smile and a innocent look on her face.

Danny held his breath, very few ever talked to the A-listers that way.

"Shut up Tara!" Shouted Paulina, who was now turning red.

Tara put her hands to her mouth in an obvious attempt to control her laughter. She quickly composed herself. "You want to fight me Paulina? Go ahead."

Tara sat back down with a small smile after the bell rang and Paulina, still fuming, sat in her seat and glared at Tara's back. Danny glanced back and forth between the two girls, and as Mrs. Frizzle started the lesson, he leaned forward and whispered:

"Thanks for getting her away from me. I really appreciate the fact that you believe celebrities need space."

She half turned. "No prob. Everyone wants their own space, celebs don't get enough now days."

Danny mumbled his agreement as Mrs. Frizzle came by and passed out the reading assignment before going back up to the front to explain it.

* * *

Danny walked to his locker and after spinning the combination, he shoved his schoolwork in it. He slammed the locker door shut as he pulled out his lunch and started toward the lunchroom. Then he turned when he heard his name being called.

A girl with redish-blonde hair and blue eyes came up to him, it was his sister, Jazz.

"What's up Jazz?" He asked.

She opened her arms and gave him a hug. Pulling away she said, "Nothing. I just wanted to give my little brother a hug and say Welcome Home." She smiled then left him in the hall, staring after her.

Danny shook his head and entered the lunchroom. He stopped as he entered when he was surrounded by his peers who once wanted to do nothing but bully him. The crowded around him as he tried to find a table. The begged him to sit with them but he pushed on.

Then he saw Sam's hand waving to him and tried to make his way over to them through the sea of people. In fact, he was about to phase through them when a flash of blond hair and green eyes entered his view. He looked to see Tara grabbing his wrist and pulling him.

She looked around and shouted, "If you want to talk to Danny, then do kt more civilized. One at a time and give him some space."

"Why should we listen to you?" Someone shouted.

Danny thought quick and replied, "because she is my friend. If you want to bother her, you'll have bring it up with the Phantom."

Kids backed away and he felt Tara's glare on him. He turned to her and asked, "What?"

"I don't need your help. And I don't care to be your friend," She hissed, obvious venom in her words.

Danny was shocked by her that he gave no response. He watched her let go of his arm and stomp off to her table where her buddy from earlier sat. He stared after her then shaking his head, went to sit with his friends.

"What was that about Danny?" asked Sam.

"She's in her defensive, 'leave me be' mode." Answered Tucker.

"No the friend thing and her grabbing your arm?"

"Oh, she got Paulina off my back in English earlier today. And Sam, don't be jealous, you're my girlfriend."

"I'm not jealous!" She said.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"Shut it Tuck." Sam warned him.

He raised his hands. "I give."

I smiled at their antics and locked fingers with Sam as I ate my sandwich.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Next chapter may have a DP fight, but it's not for sure. *speaks like an announcer* Stay tuned for more excitement coming soon!**

**And please review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. DP meets the Banshee

**Hey my readers. I'd like to thank koein975 for putting this on their follow list. Anyway, while at my SDD (Speach Debate and Drama) meet, I worked on a comic strip. It's a teaser scene from this story, but I need to color it, darken the words, and then I'll put it on for you guys.**

**Anyway, now you know why it took me a while to update. Here is chapter three!**

* * *

Tara hated when people tried to be her friends like that. Sure, Danny seemed nice and all, but she could help but feel angry at him. He waltz around, using his powers left and right, not think entirely of the consequences. Tara shook her head and sat angrily down next to Jake.

He looked at her with confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Stupid Danny F. Never thinking about how I might feel. I don't want his friendship, nor do I care for it." She let out a laugh. "He doesn't even know the burden of being what he is, what he has to protect and that he still has many things to learn." Then Tara placed her head on the table as she munched on an apple.

She jolted her head up when she heard footsteps behind her and felt angry breath on her neck. She distinctly knew it was Dash Baxter and turned around, smiling at him. "Yes?"

"Paulina told me what you said Too too."

Tara gave him an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You called me half stupid."

Her eyes widened. "I did?" Then she tapped her chin. "Ah, now I remember. You also would make a great couple."

His face turned red and he grabbed her shirt sleeve, yanking her up to her feet.

Tara raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pulled her closer and her eyes flashed angrily, slight purple mixed in her green irises. She gabbed out her hand and grabbed his arm. She twisted it and then ducked down as she flipped him over her head. He hit the floor hard and groaned.

Tara placed a boot on his chest, her blonde braid falling onto her shoulder. "Next time you won't be so lucky. Leave me alone Dash, unless you want worse." She ran a finger on his arm and tapped his leg. Then she raised an eyebrow, "Maybe break your arm or leg. Do we understand each other?"

He nodded and she stood up, brushing down her skirt. "I'm telling Mr. Lancer."

She looked back at him with a gleam in her eye. "Go ahead, I don't care, you already know I'm not afraid to mess up my popularity image. Tell Mr. Lancer, I won't stop you."

Turning, Tara grabbed her lunch and continued to eat, unfazed by the stares of awe she received, especially from the boys.

* * *

After school, Tara was walking to the mall for clothes. A lot of hers and dealt with getting her out of messes after she won a ghost fight and returned to human form. Luckily for her, none of them knew she was half ghost yet, so she could maintain her cover around other people.

Jake walked next to her, listening to his iPod with headphones. She smiled to him as he bobbed his head to the music.

Then they arrived at the mall and Tara pulled Jake's head phones out.

"Hey, give those back!" he protested.

She put her hands on her hips. "Jake, I need you to listen. I'm going shopping for clothes, you can come with me or go to what ever shop you please. I want you to meet me in the center of the mall in about an hour. If I don't show up, call my father, I could be in trouble and don't want you getting hurt. Got that?"

He nodded.

"Good. Then repeat back to me."

He did and she smiled, turning and heading toward one of the clothing stores. There was a few that she refrained from entering: men clothing, and the one for Goths and Emos. She wasn't that type of girl.

She grabbed several T-shirts, mostly greens or purples with an occasional blue. One of the shirts, a black one with purple letters said: "I'm a secretly a powerful warrior, but don't tell anyone! Wait, I just told you." The back said: "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Her favorite one was black, with gray and red writing saying: "Want to know how to keep an idiot busy? See the back." likewise for the back except it said "see front".

Then she exited the store with her items in a nice looking shopping bag. She hummed to herself with her eyes closed until someone knocked her over. "Uff!" she gasped. A warm body sat against her chest and she opened her eyes to see Danny Fenton lying on her chest. They stared at each other for several seconds before Tara's mind snapped into reality.

She narrowed her eyes and shoved him off her, then she got to her feet and brushed her clothes off. "What's the hurry Danny."

He still sat on the floor, staring at her. Tara rolled her eyes and snapped a finger in his ear. "What's the rush?" She asked him again, just as she felt her ghost sense erupt. Carefully, she had covered her mouth and coughed as fog poked out. Danny also had his breathe fog and he instantly changed into Danny Phantom.

The glass roof burst and a ghost with long red and orange hair, glowing orange eyes, and an outfit that looks like a phoenix stood there. She scanned the room until she spotted Danny and I. "Ah! A ghost boy!" She squinted her eyes. "Wait, you're Danny Phantom. I've heard about you from the others. Glad to finally meet you."

Danny stared at her. "You know me, but I don't know you. Who are you?"

Tara turned and ran to the nearest bath room to change. Luckily she found one as the ghost chuckled. "I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Phenox, the one and only."

Danny shook his head. "Sorry never heard of you."

Phenox looked hurt. "To bad. I've been here for a while now. Anyway, I'm not here to fight you, I want your friend...Banshee."

"Who?"

"Shut your trap Phenox. And Danny Phantom is _not _my friend." Danny turned to see a female ghost with white hair, green jacket, pants, and purple fingerless gloves. The female bolted at Phenox, green light growing on her fists. When the girl connected with Phenox, there was a flash and Phenox was flung into a wall.

The girl zoomed over shot a blast of glowing green ectoplasmic blast at the red ghost. Then as Danny watched, Phenox shot a blast of red fire at the girl, which caused her to wipe at her face and then Phenox punched her. The girl was disoriented, which allowed Phenox to send her flying into a wall.

"Hey! Furnace!" Danny shouted at Phenox, "I think it's time for your journey to the ghost zone." He uncapped the Fenton thermos and sucked Phenox into it.

As he put the cap back on, he felt the wind get knocked out of him as a white and green blur smacked into him. Then he was looking into beautiful purple irises of the ghost girl as she punched him in the face. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I had it under control ghost boy," she yelled into Danny's face.

"It didn't look like it from where I was standing."

"Ever heard of letting people fight there own battles? Never mind, don't answer that. Just leave me alone ghost boy, unless you want worse than a bloody nose." Then with that, she shot into the air and disappeared through the whole in the roof.

Unknown to Danny, Tara had run back from the bathroom after making a ghost copy and had been watching the whole fight. Danny flew down and people crowded around him. Tucker and Sam ran up to him as he made his way over to where Tara watched with a raised eyebrow, her bags back in her hands. Danny was still holding his nose where red liquid stuck to his skin.

"Dude, you know who you just pissed off don't you?" Tucker asked.

"What are you talking about?" said Sam.

Tucker shook his head. "That was Banshee, the tough new ghost fighter. She handled most of the ghost while you were away, after about a month at least."

"Banshee is not one you want to mess with Dan. She fought off a large group of ghost by herself. I saw her do it myself, Tucker was there as well." Said Tara as she walked over with a half interested look, allowing her copy to merge invisibly back into her.

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, she was pretty awesome. Besides you, I think she's the best ghost fighter I've ever seen."

Tara then glanced over as she spotted Jake. "Oh, I got to go. See you guys at school!" Then she turned and left the mall with Jake. Danny glanced at Sam and Tucker before shrugging and heading home. They discussed more ghost stuff on the way home, in some cases, glad that everyone here knew he was Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Haha! A DP and Banshee quarrel! As well as there first meeting. He obviously didn't start things well with her, butting into her battle like that. Bad Danny! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**And review please!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	4. Unknown feelings

**Hey again my readers. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with other fanfics and life. Finals are starting soon, so I won't be able to post much.**

**And this is the longest chapter I've ever written on this site with more than 2,000 words!**

**On that note, Tara would like to say something to shadowrgj.**

**Tara: I like you too! You're amaze and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!**

**So here comes chapter four!**

* * *

Tara lay sprawled on her family's couch. Her legs hung on the head, arms spread out across the seat, and her head dangling over the floor. She had her eyes closed as she listened to some music with her headphones.

Suddenly, a dark form stepped into her line of vision, blocking out the light.

Tara's eyes flickered open to see her brother, Antonie, or Toni for short, standing over her. He smiled, his blue tinged bangs sitting over his blue eyes - something he had gotten from their father.

"Oh look, a comfy blanket. I wonder..." Then he turned around and sat on Tara.

Tara gasped. "get off me you big lug," she wheezed.

When Toni didn't respond, she closed her eyes and phased through the couch, unphasing when she hit the floor. She crawled out and stood glaring at her older brother.

He raised his hands in self defense. "I was going to get off. You're not a very comfortable blanket."

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Tara, jumping onto him and tickling him. He jerked around, struggling from the grasp of his unrelenting sister. Finally he phased through the couch and scattered away from her, panting. Tara tipped back her head and laughed, lunging at her brother.

He turned in tangible and she went flying into the wall. Sitting up, she rubbed her head as her brother snorted with laughter. She glared at him, her green eyes turning purple for a second.

All of a sudden, puffs of fog erupted from their mouths. They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Dad!" Tara called.

"Go!" he called back.

Nodding, Tara and Toni summoned the blue rings transforming them into their ghost forms. Toni had long white tinged with green to accommodate his black hair. He had been wearing a simple pair of pants and a red t-shirt, which had now become a white and black skin tight suit, and his blue eyes were now green - which reminded Tara of Danny Phantom.

Then they phased through the house walls, invisible and reappeared. Flying a ways away from their house, they saw green octopi attacking the humans. One of the humans was screaming, "Danny Phantom, help us!"

Tara glanced at her brother and rolled her eyes before charging down at them. Toni pulled out a cylindrical device and slung it around his waist before following his sister.

Tarra charged her hands with ecto-energy and blasted at the octopi. Then she felt something wrap around her left foot and twisted her head to see a octopus ghost had a tentacle around her ankle. "Uh oh," she said before being flung into a wall. She smashed into it and fell to the ground, clutching her head. "Three times in one day, seriously?"

She flew back into the fight as her brother uncapped the object, sucking a ghost in. She punched another octopus and glanced up to see Toni being flung into a wall, thermos flying out of his hand.

"Spector!" she yelled, flying toward him. She knealed next to him and turned when she saw a shadow overlap hers. Two octopi stood over her. Tara stood up and shouted, raising her arms out, "Stay back!" Her body glowed as a shield formed around the two siblings, protecting them from the ghosts.

Then she and the octopi looked up when they heard a voice, "Hey octopi, why not pick on someone your own size?" Tara raised an eyebrow at the speaker: Danny Phantom.

The octopi, obviously realizing who he was turned and charged at him. He easily shot them with an ectoblast.

"He's one to talk." Tara grumbled. While the ghosts were distracted, she flew over to her thermos and uncapped it, pointing it at one of the ghosts.

"Eat that fish breath!" she yelled. With only one ghost left, Danny easily pulled out his thermos and sucked the creature in. Then Danny flew over to her, and landing on the ground, transformed back into Danny Fenton.

The civilians crowded around him and he smoothly moved them aside. "Nice job back there. I heard you're a professional ghost catcher."

Tara crossed her arms. "Yes I am. Of course I know that even you've taken your amount of beatings in a fight."

Danny nodded, and then his blue eyes focused on something behind Tara. He braced himself into a fighting stance.

Tara turned to see "Spector" behind her. She glared at him and slapped him with an ecto-charged hand. "You scared me! What's your deal with sneaking up behind me?"

Toni held up his hands. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was wrong to sneak up on my sister."

Tara's violet eyes flickered with a greenish fire. "It isn't unless you want that certain sister to blast your head off."

Danny cleared his throat to get their attention. The two siblings stopped their quarrel and looked at him. "Hey, I don't believe we've met," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Danny Fenton, or Phantom. Whichever you prefer."

"Ah, so you're the one Banshee's grumbled about. I'm Spector."

Tara whipped her head toward her brother and glared at him with her hands on her hips. She looked around at the approaching people and grabbed her brother's ear, yanking him into the sky with her. "Well look at the time. It's time for us to go. Bye!" Then they flew off, disappearing to everyone's site before phasing into their home and changing back.

Once in human form, she rounded on her brother. "What was that! I was lucky I yanked you away at that moment so you didn't blab something important."

Toni gave her a pouting face. "Why is it so important?"

After a few minutes of silent glaring at her brother, she turned and stalked toward the stairs. "You wouldn't understand. I'm going to my room until dinner." Then she grabbed her backpack and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Once in side, she sunk to the floor with her back against the door and her legs curled up to her chest.

She put her hands into her knees and let out a few shaky breaths to calm herself before going over to work on her homework, unaware, or uncaring of the person watching her...

* * *

Danny watch Banshee and Spector fly away before changing into Danny Phantom. He could walk, but with all his "phans" crowding around him, he decided it would be best to fly home.

On his way home, he passed by a house and something made him pause: some instinct or whatever. He flew over to the house and peered through the windows, invisible. A young man, about 18 or 19, sat on the couch, reading a book. The guy had black hair and the edges were blue with blue eyes showing under the odd colored bangs. The guy looked up, right where Danny was hiding and narrowed his eyes; then, deciding nothing was there, went back to the book.

Danny then flew around the bottom floor, looking for, whatever it was that had halted him. He flew to the top floor and stopped when he saw a female shape huddled on the floor. Then the girl got up and Danny jerked away a bit as he realized it was Tara.

He watched, curious as she grabbed her homework from her bag. _Why was he watching this?_

To be honest, he didn't know. And just as he was about to fly away, he froze when be saw her pull out a picture of Danny. He phased through the wall and peered closer at it. Tara's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open, just like the young halfa behind her. It had her laying on the floor of the mall with Danny on her chest.

Tara's cheeks turned red and she stood up, running toward the door. She opened it and slammed it behind her, marching down the stairs with invisible Danny following not far behind.

"Toni! Why is this in my bag?"

The young man, Toni, looked up ay his fuming sister as she stomped over to him. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're-" Toni broke off and his gazed fixed on Danny.

Standing up, the guy walked over, Tara watching silently. "Come out of hiding ghost. I know you're there."

Surprised, Danny turned visible and Tara pushed past her brother. "Why were you snooping on me Danny?"

"You knew I was there?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Like I wouldn't be able to tell someone was watching me. I just didn't realize how close you were. Why were you spying on me?"

Danny shrugged, turning into human form. "I just had an instinct of some-kind, telling me to stop."

Tara looked at her brother and shouted, "Dad! Can you get the family book?"

"Sure honey!" came the reply.

After a few minutes of silence, a man with short hair and a cooking apron came out carrying an old looking red, leather book with a swirl design on the front. Tara took the book from her father and flipped through the pages, stopping with an, "Aha!"

She raised her hand and put it on Danny's head and glanced down at the book, eyes half closed. There was a flicker before Tara's eyes glowed pink and Danny felt a strange feeling, one he couldn't describe before his knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Tara knealed down next to Danny and brushed hair tenderly out of his face after handing the hundred-year-old book to her brother.

When Danny woke up, he wouldn't remember a thing that had conspired in the house with him around. She looked up at her brother before calling out, "Dad, I need to get Danny home."

There was silence before a voice drifted back, "Okay, but be back before dinner."

"Ronald!" shouted a female voice, obviously Tara's mother.

Then Tara got up, hanging Danny over her body and heading out the door.

After a while, she got tired and flipped him onto the ground and laid down, panting besides him. She laid on her back and stared at the darkening sky with her hands resting on her chest. She turned her head to look over at Danny.

His raven hair sat across his face, just barely touching his closed eyelids and her gaze drifted to his lips...those soft, pale - _Snap out of it Tara! What's wrong with you! He _has_ a girlfriend!_

Tara sat up and looked at her feet, trying to steady her breathing. Then she rolled over his body, getting ready to haul him the rest of the way to his house when she heard a voice behind her, causing her to jump.

"What are you doing?"

Tara whirled around to see Sam. She got to her feet and crossed her arms, glancing back at the unconscious Danny. "I'm getting him home. I found him like this outside my house, but he's a lot heavier than he looks."

"Why was he outside your house? How did he get like that?"

Tara threw up her arms in exasperation. "I don't know! I'm not a mind reader, and I certainly don't know how he go like this. All I know, is that I couldn't leave him like that."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Tara. "Would you like some help then?"

"Yes please, I don't know how I'll be able to haul him all the way home like this."

Suddenly a groan came from Danny and both girls crouched next to him. "Danny, how are you feeling?" asked Sam.

"My head hurts," he replied as Tara helped him sit up.

"It's okay. That should happen, considering I found you outside my house unconscious," said Tara.

"Come on, let's get you home," said Sam, helping Tara haul him to his feet.

They staggered the rest of the way to Fenton Works and walked up the steps. Tara reached a hand out and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds of silence, the door handle wiggled and the door opened, showing Danny's sister, Jazz.

"Danny! What happened!" she asked, ushering them in the house.

Sam laid Danny down on the couch and Tara explained what had "happened" to him. Then she watched Sam check Danny as she stood by the staircase with mild interest.

All of a sudden there was a crash from the basement door, not far from Tara before Danny's parents burst in.

"Where's the ghost?" said Mr. Fenton.

"Um, dad..." said Danny.

Jack looked into the living room, spotting his son. "Oh, right." Then he turned and stopped when he saw Tara.

Tara waved. "Hey, I'm Tara Williams. I'm in Danny's class."

Deep down, Tara was slightly alarmed at Mr. Fenton's announcement of a ghost.

"I'm Jack."

"And I'm Maddie," said his wife, coming to stand next to her husband and observing the object held in her husband's hand.

Tara looked at it and sent an invisible spark to short circuit the machine.

"Aww. Looks like it's back to square one on that device of yours," said Maddie.

"Hey, it did work. It found Danny!" Tara told them. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh, I need to go. I promised my parents that I'd be home before dinner."

"Would you like us to drive you?" Offered Maddie.

"No, I'm fine, I have two good legs. Thanks for the offer though." Then with that, Tara turned and walked toward the door. As she opened it, she turned to Danny, Jazz, and Sam. "See you guys at school on Monday."

Then she closed the door behind her and ran off toward her house.

* * *

**Hurray! No cliffhanger! The conversations with Tara and her brother were funny. And I know that siblings will end up doing this at some point, I know I do with my brother.  
**

**I also thought that Tara meeting Danny's family would be cool, and funny. And yes, I kept them still hunting ghosts - it just makes sense.**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

**~ Frostbite711**


	5. Heist

**Hello, I am back again with this story. As all my readers know, I currently have been busy with my other stories.  
**

**I've also come to notice that I seem to have better grammar than several people whose stories I've read on here. I wonder why...**

**Anyway, here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, only Tara and any other OCs in this story.**

* * *

Newly returned home from Danny's, Tara stomped up to her brother and shoved the photo into his face.

"Toni, why and how did you get this and stick it into my bag."

Antoni looked up and pushed the picture out of his face before looking it over. Putting the book in his hands down, he looked up at the angry glare of his sister and he crossed his arms behind his head, leaning into the couch and propping up his legs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied, smiling.

Tara's eyes flashed purple before she waved her hand swiftly in the air and created an energy wave that smacked Toni in the face. Then she replied, "Yes, I otherwise I wouldn't ask. This is a serious privacy invasion, and I don't appreciate you taking a picture of him on top of me."

A sly smile spread across his face and his eyes glittered mischievously. "You like him, don't you," he said.

Tara's eyes flickered with untold emotions before hardening. She then took her hand and slammed her curled hand into his neck, pinning her brother from escaping. "No, I don't and I don't appreciate your sarcasm and willingness to avoid the question."

It was that one flicker that told Toni everything. But knowing his sister, he wisely decided to drop the issue for now because he didn't want to face her wrath - which could be pretty harsh. He sighed. "Fine...A friend of mine was in the mall and saw him run you over. Upon noticing your hesitation, my friend took a quick snap of the scene and I placed it into your bag by phasing through the fabric."

Tara narrowed his eyes and stared at him as if she was trying to read his mind and figure out the truth. Then she nodded and pulled away from her brother. Laying the photo in her hand she glanced at it for a second and frowned, contemplating before her face hardened to no emotion and the photo burst into green flames as she conjured up her powers. The flames burned bright and flickered across her face, casting an eerie glow around the room. Then she walked over to the fireplace and dumped the ashes into the soot and burnt wood.

Then at the call from their mother, the two siblings hurried into the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

A WEEK LATER...

Tara walked next to Jake in silence. Well, he was talking, but her mind was wondering.

What was happening to her? She sighed and shook her head, and then noticed Jake was looking at her.

"What?" she demanded, glaring icy daggers at him.

He raised his hands in an I-surrender mode. "You just seem really quite recently. What's with you?"

Tara took a deep breath and stared at the ground as she continued to walk. "To be honest Jake, I don't know. Ever since The day I had to you know...with Danny."

His eyes widened. "What," he said, disgust rippling along his body.

Tara looked at him before laughing. "No, not that. I didn't cross the border. I mean I had to...wipe his memory," she whispered.

Jake sighed in relief. "Oh good. At least it's not _that_ thing."

She smiled at him before stopping at the edge of the street. She held up her hand over Jake's chest as a car sped by, closely followed by the red and blue lights and sirens of a police car. Tara looked sharply at Jake who nodded and took her bag without a word. Then Tara raced across the street and into an alley where she transformed into Banshee.

Flying into the air, she nodded to Jake and he set back out toward the school with their bags. Then she zipped past him and after the two cars. Her arms at her side and her legs morphed into a tail as she zoomed after them. She phased her body through the police car and quickly caught up with the other one. Phasing through that one, she whirled around and put her hands on the trunk of the car, slamming her feet into the ground.

Steam rose from her heals but she pushed with all her strength and her hands glowed as she forced her energy to shut down the car's battery. The car sputtered before slowing to a stop.

Banshee backed away and bent over, panting from the effort. Then she looked up when the window broke open. The person inside was a large man wearing a black jacket and pants. In his hand he held a gun, and a bag of money in the other. He pointed his gun at her and she smiled, crossing her arms. Her silver hair rippled as the wind blew across it and she faced him like a gunslinger would a stand off.

Then he fired and in a split second, she phased her body so they went right through her, then she braced her left leg behind her before pushing off and launching herself at him. Before he could react, she brought her fist back and punched him in the face.

His body lifted off the ground and he spun before falling down on the asphalt. Banshee walked over to him and ripped the gun out of his hand before tossing it to the side. Then she grabbed the money bag and tossed it toward the police.

"Here," she said as she picked the man up, bending his arms behind his back so he could be put in hand cuffs.

The police looked at her and one of them nodded. "Thank you..."

"Banshee. And seriously, no big deal. Later!" Then she saluted before launching herself into the sky.

She flew toward the school and saw Jake standing in front of Danny, Tucker, and Sam, he looked uncomfortable.

She sighed before turning invisible and flying behind the school, where she transformed out of sight. Then she raced across to where Jake stood. His face lightened up when he saw her.

As she approached, she heard Danny say, "I'm going to ask you again, where's Tara, and why do you have her bag?"

"I'm right here ghost boy, and I had him hold it for me while I went to get something."

Danny and his friends turned as she walked up and took her bag from Jake. Tara raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you want to know? Is there something you'd like to speak to me about?"

All of a sudden, Tucker tapped his friends. "Hey guys, check this out."

Danny, Sam, Jake and Tara peered over his shoulder and looked down at the video flashing across the screen. the picture was kind of blurry, but you could clearly see a girl in green and with white hair pass through a red car and stand in front of it, stopping it. Tara felt sick to her stomach. Someone had videotaped her.

The voice, a males, said, "Wow!"

Then after the bullets went through Banshee and then the ghost walked forward and ripped the gun away, the voice said, "Where did she come from?"

Tara backed away from the group and looked at Jake who glanced at her, his eyes wide. She glanced at the group before turning and racing away. She felt nauseous and she ran into the bathroom and locked herself into one of the stalls.

* * *

**Another funny Sibling fight! Can any of you tell what's going on with Tara?  
**

**Next chapter I'll put on a contest, maybe...  
**

**Don't forget to review, favorite or follow!  
**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
